Prisoner of Time
by Craz3d
Summary: Echo is a 14 year old girl with extraordinary powers that she still is still adapting to thanks to her older brother, Raven. The two love each other with all their hearts and strive together in their little house where they live with their highly abusive Father. Echo is bullied at school constantly until one day, she snaps. Still in the progress so should I keep writing it?


Prolouge

"Come on, come on!" Echo yells over her shoulder to Raven. "I am going to be late for school!" She bombs into the kitchen, looking for her turqouise striped backpack. Raven watches her desperately search for it.

"Looking for this" he asks teasingly while holding up the backpack. Echo nods and approaches him. She reaches for it but Raven just lifts it higher above her head. "Hey, hold on a minute. What do you say?"

"Oh yeah" she smiles up at him, "Can I please have my backpack?" Raven brings the bag down and Echo snatches it quickly. "Thank you" Echo says.

"You're so cute" he responds with love. Echo blushes a little from the compliment.

"T-thanks."

"Your wel-" Raven flies to the left and hits the wall. Their father glares down at Echo in hate.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He slams her out of his way. Raven grabs Echo's wrist and pulls her over to where he is sitting.

"It's alright" Raven whispers gently. Echo feels the large bruise on her cheek, sending chills through her spine. They watch their Father storm around the almost barren kitchen. Anger was radiating off him in waves.

"Which one of you rats took my bag!?" He slams his fist right besides Echo's head. Raven returns a hateful glare at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dante."

"You don't have the right to call me by my name" Dante growls as he kicks Raven in the stomach. Echo gasps and tries protecting Raven from anymore hits.

"Move bitch!" Their father screams and bashes Echo's head into the wall. Blood streams down her face as she collapses to her knees. He grasps Echo's hair and smashes her into the wall multiple times. Raven tackles Dante and they both go rolling. The two wrestle on the floor for a few minutes then finally Raven breaks free. He picks up Echo and dashes out the door to his car.

"Start...start" he mutters while checking for their father. A loud vroooom sound echos from the car. Raven throws it into reverse and takes off down the street. Echo grips her head in pain.

"It hurts..." she complains as blood keeps pouring from the gashes.

"I'm sorry. I should have done something sooner. This is my fault" Raven shakes his head. Echo sighs then rummages through the glove box for napkins.

"This isn't your fault. So don't blame yourself."

"Next time, I promise to protect you." Echo gazes over at Raven. She could tell he felt bad about what had happened.

"And I promise that I will stand up for myself" Echo replies confidently.

"No, you can't fight."

"Why can't I? Now that I haven't used my powers for a few years I should have enough energy to control myself."

"Just... Please don't. I don't know what I would do if you lost control again." Raven squeezes Echo's hand, "Don't." His pleading words were overpowering.

"Fine. The only reason I would fight back is because I feel like I depend on you for everything! I can't do anything for myself because I always end up messing or destroying anything I touch! I am so dependant on you that it bothers me."

"That's what siblings do. Help each other out." Echo rests her head on the window.

"Yeah."

"I will make it up to you alright? How about me and you go do something after you get out of school." Raven pulls up to the schools front door.

"Okay... Can we go visit mom?"

"Of course, I am sure she will be happy to know we still care about her" he resonds happily. Echo gives a quick nod and climbs out sluggishly, still a little light headed from the wound. "I'll see you later, Echo" Raven calls. She waves then pushes her way into the crowded hallways.

"I might as well make the most out of this day even though it wasn't a very good start" Echo chuckles to herself while following the current of students to her locker. When she reaches it, a loud voice peirces her ears.

"Echo! Look at this!" Echo's best friend, Luna, was jumping up-and-down beside her.

"What do you want me to look at" she asks with entertainment.

"Look, look, look!" Luna holds out a small amulet in her palm. A small golden heart, outlined with dazzling diamonds. "Isn't it so pretty!"

"Where did you get that! That must have costed a fortune!"

"My parents bought it for me! They thought I should be rewarded for doing so good in school" Luna boasts.

"That was nice of them to do that" Echo responds with some sort of jealousy.

"I know right?" She bounces away joyfully. Echo grabs her books in a rush and follows Luna to their classroom. Crowds of kids stood around in the small classroom, making it hard to get around.

"And then she was like, oh no he didn't, and I was like, oh yes he did...!" Echo plops into her seat lazily as the girl behind her kept gossiping about a guy she liked. "He is like so hot!" Quiet giggles of agreement arose. _I wonder who she is talking about_, Echo wonders while glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh my god I almost died when he took off his shirt! I was like-" she glares at Echo. "What the hell are you looking at you freak!"

"Nothing, sorry..."

"You better be" the girl scolds then kicks her back forcefully. Echo gasps and shivers a little. "What's wrong? Are you scared or something!?" She kicks again.

"N-no" Echo manages to squeak. Unsatisfied by the answer, the girl grabs onto her hair and yanks back.

"You're lying you bitch! Say that you are terrified of me!"

"I-I am terrified of you, Sierra."

"Louder" Sierra screams.

"I am terrified of you!" Echo wails and Sierra grins happily after releasing her.

"Good" Sierra laughs and kicks her again. _I-It hurts...so much..._ Echo thinks. Just when Sierra went to hit her again, the teacher stalked into the class.

"Take your seats everyone" he yawns. The kids disperse to their seats one-by-one. "Okay, so today we will be learning about communication."

"What is this health class" Echo hears someone say.

"It's sort of like health class, yes." He pulls out a piece of paper with names on it. "Anyway, all of your partners have already been picked out. And I DO NOT, want to hear any complaining about this, okay?"

He starts assigning the partners shortly after. "Jake and Sarah... Kat and Maddy... Jessy and Connor... Echo and Sierra." Echo feels her heart beat faster as he says she is paired up with Sierra. _No! I can't be partners with her!_ She could tell Sierra was mad too because she slammed her foot right into Echo's ribs.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Ether?"

"Yes, Sierra?"

"I can't be partners with... _her_" she says in disgust.

"Now what did I say about complaining?"

"But-"

"No but's. You are going to be partners with Echo." Sierra growls and sits low in her seat.

"Of course I get stuck with the bitch of all bitches..." she mumbles to her friend. Echo stares forward as she gets a sudden blood rush. _What... is this feeling_, she thinks, _I just want... to hurt someone_. Echo clenches her fists shakily then looks back at Sierra.

"Why the fuck do you keep looking at me you scum bag!" Sierra shoots up and slams her hands onto the desk with anger. Echo starts smiling but stays silent. "You freak!" She hits Echo in the face hard.

"Sierra!" Mr. Ether runs over to Echo to see if she's okay. "Are you okay?" Echo smiles while hiding her eyes.

"I will be..." She rises out of her chair slowly with her back to Sierra. Echo calmly grabs onto the huge textbook on her desk. "What did you say I was again? A bitch?" She starts laughing.

"What is wrong with you!" Sierra punches Echo in the neck.

"There's nothing wrong with me, what's wrong..." Echo swings around and bashes Sierra in the head with the book, "...with you!"


End file.
